


Right Meow! Please?

by Violette_Pleasures



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Blow Jobs, Bottom Carl Grimes, Carl is his cute lil boyfriend probs a college student, Cosplay, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dom Negan (Walking Dead), Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Negan is an entrepeneur/businessman, Oral Sex, Sweet Negan (Walking Dead), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kitten play, little pinch of, messy blow jobs, sub Carl Grimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 01:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14391453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violette_Pleasures/pseuds/Violette_Pleasures
Summary: When Carl is at Negan's, he's free to dress and be however he wants and Negan is always accepting and encouraging. Carl decides he'd like to explore kitten play next and Negan is more than happy to indulge him.(sorry i suck at this part)





	Right Meow! Please?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Back at it again with a niche kink cuz yeah, I guess I have a lot of those? I hope this isn't too cringey...I wrote with the intention of being cute and maybe a little funny and sexy, so apologies if this is none of that TwT 
> 
> And before anyone says it, yes I know this isn't exactly kitten play and there is way more to it than what I have written here, but again, this was meant to be fun and something easy to write and consume and I mean no disrespect!
> 
> All terrible doodles are my own~ <3

“You said that while I'm here, I can be who I want...explore stuff, right?”

 

Negan huffs a laugh at his baby boy's question and sets his papers down. Carl is draped across his couch, girly-pink clip adorned head resting in his lap and wrinkling his slacks, wearing a white shirt with “Daddy's Angel” in blue, swirling font, a little thigh exposed where pink pleated skirt and thigh-highs don't quite meet.

 

“Of course, angel. You're free to dress and do as you please.” He bent and pressed a kiss to the boy's forehead. “Are you my baby girl today?”

 

“No!” Carl scowls adorably up at him, sparkly lip glossed pout begging for a kiss. “I'm always a boy! I just like girl clothes better.”

 

“Fair enough.” Negan shrugged with an easy going smile.

 

Recently, Carl had shyly, very shyly, admitted to wanting to try dressing a little differently. Negan hadn't known he meant frilly and girly, kind of thought he meant something along the lines of goth or emo, or whatever the hell the kids were calling it these days. Carl had worn some more feminine panties around him before then and he'd liked it, thought the lace and silk somehow suited his boy.

But Carl looked downright adorable in all the pastel fluffy stuff and Negan made it a point to always tell him. He wanted Carl to feel he could tell him anything and he would accept it. And that he would want Carl no matter what.

 

“What makes you bring it up?” Negan gripped the strip of bare leg above a pink and white striped stocking.

 

“Well, I did some research,” Carl fiddles with the hem of his skirt. “And I found something else I wanna try with you...”

 

“Ooh, what kinda stuff?” Negan wiggled his shoulders excitedly. “Something freaky-deaky or more mundane?”

 

“Little freaky, maybe.” Carl looks up at him through his fringe, grinning mischievously.

 

“So a lot of freaky, then?” His grin matches Carl's.

 

“Yeah, kinda. Depends on your idea of kinky.” The teen rolled and sat up, placing his hands between his thighs, kicking his feet back and forth of the edge of the couch.

 

“Well, I already spank you,” Negan smiled wolfishly and drags Carl into his lap, hands resting on his hips. “And choke you and sometimes you call me 'Daddy' in bed, so I think my definition is pretty broad.”

 

“Okay.” Carl bit his lip, thinking things over for a moment. He squirmed and wriggled around, freeing himself from Negan's grasp. “W-wait here...just—no peeking.”

 

Aw, his baby was nervous.

 

“Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye.” He even made a cross over his heart and held a hand up to his eye. Carl giggled at his My Little Pony reference and headed off to the bedroom looking a little more at ease.

 

Moments later, Carl poked his head back into the room, blushing beautifully. “Close your eyes!”

 

“They're closed.” Negan sighed good naturedly and set his papers down, settling into the sofa. He smiled when he heard the little pit-pat of socked feet quickly entering the room. “Can I look now?”

 

“No! Not yet! A-almost!”

 

“Alright, alright.”

 

“Hold out your hand.” More rustling nearby.

 

Negan held out his hand as something cool and smooth was set into it. He ran his thumb over it, wondering what it was before he realized it was loop of leather. A belt? Next, the clink of a small chain was heard and he thought for a moment he was about to be chained down to his seat, but then it too was placed in his hand. Maybe Carl wanted to be tied up? But then why all the secrecy?

 

“Okay...” Carl let out a shaky breath. “...open your eyes.”

 

Blinking a few times, Negan looked around then down, eyes going wide and swallowing hard. “Fuck, baby...”

 

Carl was knelt between his feet wearing a small, pastel purple cat print tank and panties with fluffy black kitten ears and a tail. His small hands rested on his knees as he fidgeted and looked up with his big baby blues. Negan licked his lips as he looked Carl over. Remembering Carl had given him something earlier, he looked at his still outstretched hand to see a short leash and collar, both in matching pastel purple. The small heart charm on the collar was engraved with “Master's Kitten.”

 

“Is this what you wanted to try, sweetheart? You want me to collar you?” Negan asked sweetly, leaning forward to clasp the collar around Carl's neck. Carl nodded shyly. He'd never tried kitten play, but had plenty of other bdsm experience and knew this wasn't much different than any other play or scene. And, he was willing to do just about anythingto make Carl happy. “I can do that. But you know what this means, right?”

 

Carl shook his head, holding his hair out of the way. He touched the collar with a small smile as the leash clicked into place.

 

“It means kitten has to listen to whatever Master says, right?” He looked down eyes half lidded, the hint of a smile curling the corners of his lips at the lovely blush blooming across Carl's freckled nose and cheeks. When he didn't get an immediate answer, Negan let the leash dangle loose, instead slipping his fingers inside the collar using it to jerk the boy closer until their lips brushed with each word. “ _Right,_ kitten?” 

 

“Y-yes, Master.” Carl stuttered, already sounding aroused and squirming on his knees.

 

“Good boy.” Negan petted the top of Carl's head right between the cat ears, making his blush darken. This kid was going to be the death of him. He bent further and pushed Carl's legs apart, sliding a hand along the soft inside of one thigh coming to a rest over the hard-on that was barely contained by his girly panties. “Oh my, someone's excited. You want me to give you a hand with that?”

 

Carl nodded enthusiastically, making a quiet whimpering sound.

 

“Words, angel.”

 

“But kittens can't talk,” Carl sulked.

 

“Well this one sure as hell will if he wants anything from his Master.” He gave Carl a firm swat to the side of his ass making his brows furrow in a look of utter betrayal. “Hey, keep up the attitude and both of us will be walking away with blue balls instead of both of us getting off and having a nice evening.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Carl lowered his gaze submissively. “Sorry, sir.”

 

“That's better.” Negan gave his boy a firm squeeze through his panties as a reward. “Now, is kitten hungry? Would he like some milk?” He bit his lip suggestively.

 

“That's so embarrassing~!” Carl whined, hiding his face with his hands making Negan chuckle.

 

“I'm sorry, kitten. How about this—would you like to suck your Master's cock?” He stroked Carl's cheek, encouraging him to look him in the eye again. “Hey, we're figuring this out together, alright, sweetheart?”

 

“Better...” Carl whispered meekly.

 

Negan sat back with a soft smirk and a wink and undid his pants, pulling out his length and stroking it until precum beaded at the tip. He crooked a finger seductively. “Here kitty kitty...” Holding steady eye contact, Carl crawled forward and propped himself up on the edge of the sofa, keeping his hands slightly balled, looking adorably like cat paws. “Open.”

 

Carl closed his eyes and opened his mouth obediently, tongue sticking out lewdly. Goddamn, he looked perfect like that. Negan scooted his hips forward and touched the head of his cock to Carl's tongue, rubbing it all over the slick muscle and pulling back every time Carl tried to close his lips around it.

 

“Ah, ah,” Negan corrected saccharinely. “Just tongue...lick it all over for me, kitten.”

 

“Yes, Master.” Carl breathed hotly over his cock and started lapping at the underside of the shaft with soft, little kitten licks. With the flat of his tongue, he licked from base to tip, licking over the fingers that still held his member out for him.

 

Carefully, Negan worked the fingers into Carl's mouth, playing with his tongue and lips. Carl looked up at him, brows scrunched together letting him do as he wanted until drool ran over his lips and dripped from his chin. He withdrew, watching strings of saliva stretch, connecting fingers to mouth.

 

“Look at my pretty boy...” Negan traced the boy's lips with his cockhead, smearing his sweet, vanilla cupcake gloss over the tip and Carl's cheek. Holding him open with a thumb pressed to his tongue, he slowly pushed his dick into Carl's warm, inviting mouth, letting out a groan when a cute button nose came to meet his pelvic bone. “...such a fuckin' mess, all cute with Master's dick in your mouth...you like it don't you?” Carl nodded, making a quiet needy sound in the back of his throat that vibrated along Negan's length making him shudder and moan. Negan pulled back, giving Carl a moment to catch his breath.

 

“Yes...I love it.” He panted with red cheeks and tearful eyes, opening his mouth wide again like the obedient pet he was, begging to take Negan in his mouth again. “Please?”

 

“Go ahead, baby boy, show me how much you love it.” With a hand to the back of Carl's head, he brought the boy's mouth down on his length, thrusting gently. He bit his lip and hummed approvingly when he hit the back of Carl's throat and he swallowed. Carl slowly took over the pace, bobbing his head up and down, gagging occasionally just because he knew Negan liked it. When he brought a hand up to fondle Negan's balls, it was over fast. A firm squeeze paired with a hollow-cheeked suck and Negan was coming, holding Carl's head right where he wanted it, rocking into his hot little mouth until he slipped limp from between blow job plump lips.

 

“Goddamn,” Negan huffed a tired laugh, tucking himself back in. “That was fucking perfection.”

 

Carl swallowed and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. “Did I do good?”

 

“You did fantastically.” Negan gave him a scratch behind a kitten ear first then behind his actual ear, giving the lobe a soothing tug; his baby was always so eager for praise. “I suppose you want a reward for a job well done, huh, kitty cat?”

 

“Y--” Carl popped his mouth open and snapped it shut almost as quick. He'd learned not to outright agree that he deserved a treat, it was presumptuous and rude. Instead, he wiggled his butt where it rested on his heels and spoke very carefully. “Only if you think I deserve one?”

 

“Very nice.” He nodded and crossed his arms over his chest, looking down at his boy with pride. He let Carl wait for a minute, let him feel the weight of the pause baring down, before he snapped his fingers and pointed to the sofa beside him. “Hop up here, on your back please, kitten. Get all cute for me.”

 

Carl grinned and did as told, trying to crawl up onto the sofa to maintain his cat persona. Eventually he managed and flopped onto his back bringing his hands up like paws and wiggling on his back like a cat in the sunshine. Even the bottoms of his black stockings had pink “beans”, as Carl called them, printed on them. Kid had an eye for detail when it came to these things and Negan loved him all the more for it, knowing he paid attention to and did these things for him, to make their play even better.

 

“That's my good boy.” Negan slipped a hand under Carl's tank top to pet over his flat stomach. He smirked when the muscles twitched under his fingertips. Carl snatched his hand and brought it up to his mouth biting down on it a few times with an adorable, grumpy look that made him chuckle. “Why am I being bit?”

 

“Kittens don't like belly rubs.”

 

“Oh, right, I apologize.” Negan huffed another laugh and moved over Carl, slotting a thigh between his slender legs. Dipping down, he kissed the teen deep and languid, sucking on his plump bottom lip, until Carl whined and wiggled around beneath him. Carl tried to sneak a hand between them to touch himself, but Negan caught it quick and pinned both hands above Carl's head with one of his own.

 

“No, sir,” He corrected firmly making Carl stick the bottom lip he'd just been nipping at out. “Good kittens don't use their hands...paws?” He questioned and arched a brow at the boy who quickly nodded the affirmative. “Right, good kittens don't use their paws to touch themselves, they rub themselves off on Master's thigh just like a real kitty.”

 

“I am a real kitty!”

 

“Yes you are, sweetheart, so get to it.”

 

Holding himself above Carl so their only points of contact were his hands around his wrists like cuffs and the thigh between his legs, Negan watched as Carl obeyed his order and started rolling his hips. He could feel his smaller erection poking and sliding along his thigh, living for the breathy moans and bird toned coos that fell from Carl's beautiful lips as he sought his pleasure. Carl's eyes fell shut and his pace picked up after a while, getting closer and closer.

 

“Negan—Master, please?” Carl slowly blinked summer sky blue eyes open. “Touch me, just a little, please?”

 

“No deal, baby cakes. You can do it.” He rubbed their noses together, bringing his lips down to barely touch Carl's, letting him feel each syllable as he spoke it. “Come on, come on Daddy's thigh, baby...I know you can come without me touching you because you're so damn good for me, aren't you?” He reached beneath them both to grab Carl's ass, slipping his hand inside his panties, to drag him hard against his leg. “That's my naughty kitten...getting off on Master's thigh... _fuckin' filthy_...”

 

Carl's back arched as he came hard, ruining his underwear and smearing come all over Negan's designer slacks. Fuck if Negan cared, he just gripped his ass harder and drove him into his thigh as his baby rode out the last waves of his orgasm. He controlled the roll of Carl's hips, pushing him to the edge of oversensitivity, feeling his small body go lax in his hold.

 

“You did so good, darlin'.” He kissed Carl's damp forehead adoringly.

 

“I-I did?” Carl panted, barely able to speak.

 

“Absolutely. You made both of us feel good, didn't you?”

 

“Y-yes?” The boy looked up at him questioningly, not sure if he should agree or not.

 

“Yes you did and you did a great job of it too.” Negan praised, cupping Carl's jaw and running his thumb over his flushed, freckled cheek. “God, I'm so damn lucky.” Carl made a little flustered sound and averted his eyes, blushing fantastically. “Luckiest Daddy on the whole damn planet.”

 

After Carl had settled and caught his breath, Negan gave his butt a little pat pat. “Let's get you out of these messy clothes, hm? Lucky for you I got a delivery today.” Carl gave him another questioning look. “Last I heard, kittens like boxes and I think this one has Fort Kitten written aaaall over it.” He drawled with a grin.

 

It was like fuckin' Christmas morning the way Carl's face lit up. He flung both arms around Negan, effectively yanking the older man down on him in a fierce cuddle. In a barely audible tone he whispered “I'm the luckiest kitten in the whole world.”

 

 


End file.
